


Demon Fucker

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Demon Sex, Exophilia, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Human/Monster Romance, M/M, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Skephalo, belly bulge, bottom skeppy, demon badboyhalo, topboyhalo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29140053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Bad n Skeppy have some fun on the couch after cuddling.
Relationships: Skeppy/Badboyhalo, Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 8
Kudos: 499
Collections: Anonymous





	Demon Fucker

**Author's Note:**

> this WILL be taken down if either of them find out about it/or is uncomfortable with it. 
> 
> okay, thanks for reading. enjoy

a quiet night settled itself on the dream smp. you could hear the wind softly howling outside as the ground slowly but surely became covered in snow. 

a fire crackled a little space away from the demon as his little companion.

the couch was.. admittedly a bit too small for Bad. his clawed feet hung off the end, and he recently figured out a neat way to fold his wings, just enough so they fit. 

a bit of work, gone unnoticed by Skeppy, who was snuggled on top of his chest. Bad doesn’t care. as long as Skeppy was comfy, he didn’t really mind. 

his dark claws ran themselves mindlessly through Skeppy’s dark locks of hair. “floofy.” Bad muttered softly. Skeppy opened one eye to look at him. Bad chuckled. 

he closed his eyes again as Bad resumed his scritching. Skeppy sighed, turning his head and resting his cheek on Bad’s heart. it beat quickly, and loudly. 

it felt good, being held by Bad. though the demon intimidated others, Skeppy felt nothing but safe in his arms. he felt his own heartbeat quicken. 

his head spun a little as Bad’s scent engulfed him. small shocks of pleasure rippled down his back as the demon’s tail ran itself along the length of his spine. 

Bad was huge, Skeppy realized for the millionth time. a large-framed, lean creature, who looked anything but human. 

he’s fucking beautiful.  
Skeppy thought shamelessly, sitting up on the demons chest. a little mrrp sound errupted from Bad’s throat in confusion. “what’s wrong, S’geppy?” 

Skeppy whimpered, he couldn’t verbally express how much he loved Bad. so instead, he scooted up the demon’s chest, enough so he could reach his neck. 

he peppered kisses along Bad’s throat, causing the purr that had been echoing throughout the dim room to grow louder, almost transforming into a low growl. “Geppy?” the demon muttered, his tail wrapping around Skeppy’s thigh. 

he smiled into Bad’s skin. the nickname he’d grown to like was used often, but it never got old. he nuzzled his face into Bad. he couldn’t help it. his heart was overflowing with love. 

Skeppy felt himself slipping, something in his head clicking, and he fell. he was so far gone. down bad, if you will. 

Skeppy lifted his head, his eyes half-lidded and fixated on the demon’s lips. “you alright, baby?” Bad asked, his voice raw from not speaking in a while. 

Skeppy said nothing, leaning in to catch Bad’s lips in his. he felt the Bad overtake him immedietly, his tongue sliding eagerly against the younger’s. 

his purr now shook both of them, vibrating into Skeppy mouth and rippling throughout his small frame. the demon’s claws gripped his waist. “you’re so perfect,” Bad rasped when Skeppy parted for air. 

“i’m not..” Skeppy mumbled. “you are. you are to me,” Bad retorted. “to you..” Skeppy repeated, a grin appearing on his kiss-swollen lips. 

that was all that mattered to him.

Bad’s tail moved, feeling up the smaller. “Bad.. i..” Skeppy started, causing him to stop moving. “i’m a good boy, right?” he whimpered out.

Bad’s purr rang out loudly. “you are. and you’re all mine,” he said, his voice a few octaves lower than before. “yours,” Skeppy repeated, leaning down again for another kiss. 

Skeppy’s senses heightened, yet he felt drunk, and greedy. “B-Bad,” he whined, kissing the demon’s neck again. “hm? use your words, baby.” Bad growled out, demanding, yet caring. 

“i.. i need you,” Skeppy blushed, feeling his ears burn. “need you inside me,” he finished, biting his bottom lip hard so he didn’t moan out at the thought. 

Bad’s tail twitched at that, his glowing eyes dimmed. “of course,” he breathed. he brought his claw up to Skeppy’s chin, tilting his head up slightly. 

his brown eyes glowed in the fire. hot, burning rings of amber, half lidded and watching the demon intently. “put on a show for me,” Bad requested, and Skeppy wasted no time scrambling off of the demon’s chest, running off to find the lube. 

his padding steps came back softly, the small bottle almost completely hidden in his sweater paws. 

climbing back onto Bad, he shuffled out of his sweats, revealing his cyan coloured boxers. Skeppy leaned forward, giving Bad another kiss as he shakily poured the lube on his fingers. 

he parted, biting the demon’s bottom lip at he did, and settled himself on Bad’s lap. he sat back, as the older watched him hungrily. 

his hand, tiny in comparison to Bad’s, clutched the fabric of Bad’s black and red sweatshirt. his breath hitching loudly as he slipped his index finger into himself. 

Bad’s purr escalated as he watched the human’s face. Skeppy licked his lips every so often, arching his back, and mewling out in a newfound pleasure, rocking back on his digits. 

Bad’s eyes drunk in the sight in front of him. so pretty was the man on top of him, leaning back on his lap and fucking himself on his own fingers, desperate for Bad. only for Bad. 

he felt his pants grow tight. he reached up, swiping his clawed thumb across Skeppy’s bottom lip, groaning lowly when the human took it in his mouth. 

“i’m ready,” Skeppy begged as his dick leaked. Bad ran his free hand down his side. “you sure? i don’t wanna hurt yo-“ 

Skeppy cut him off. “Bad.. please, please stop being so worried every time,” he slurred. Bad laced his fingers into Skeppy’s tan, smaller ones. “i love you too much to risk it,” Bad muttered. 

his cock was.. not normal. broad, and lengthy, much bigger than a human’s, with a tapered red tip, it had smooth ridges on the side. 

Skeppy adored it. maybe he was a slut for dick before, but no one could come close to Bad. 

“i crave you,” Skeppy whispered. he wasn’t lying. it was indescribable, the way Bad would take him. it blew his mind every time. Bad’s hand gripped into his waist.

he felt Skeppy rock back on his fingers again. the ravenette whimpered. Bad ran the pad of his thumb along Skeppy’s dripping muscle ring, growling in approval. 

the demon reached down, finally freeing his raging erection. Skeppy stared at the monster of a dick in awe, wrapping his terribly-small-in-comparison fingers around the length, pumping slowly, earning him a gutteral groan out of Bad.

he kissed Bad once more as he positioned himself over it. thoughts of “will he even fit,” or “can i take it,” flashed through his mind, but he had no chance to overthink as he sunk down on Bad.

Bad’s dick felt so good, almost too good. “t-take your time to adjust, puppy,” Bad choked out, lost in the pleasure of Skeppy’s body. the human panted, his eyes rolled back deep in his skull as he bottomed out.

he sat there for a while, cockwarming the demon, almost too scared to look down, but he did, and the outline of Bad’s dick was protruding slightly out from his abdomen, showing off how his insides could barely take the demon.

full. so full, and Skeppy enjoyed every second. he dragged himself up Bad’s length and dropped back down, hitting a sensitive spot deep inside him. Bad’s tail was squeezing his thigh now, and the demon’s eyes fixated on Skeppy. 

“good skeppy,” Bad praised, and Skeppy let a whimper fall out of his lips. he flexed his thighs again, riding Bad faster now, throwing his head back as he did so. 

he got tired quickly, though, pulling off his blue hoodie. Skeppy was completely naked now, in only his knee-high socks, and Bad raked his eyes over the human’s body. “handsome,” he growled out. Skeppy gave him a cheeky grin, combined with blush, Bad’s head spun at how cute he was. 

Skeppy collapsed on Bad’s chest without pulling off. “use me Bad,” he pleaded, locking his half lidded eyes with the demon’s and fluttering his lashes. 

Bad brought his claws up to Skeppy’s shoulder’s flipping their positions in one swift movement. “if you insist, love,” Bad replied, flexing his wings as they’d been trapped for quite a while. 

his dark claw carressed the human’s rich-toned cheek, admiring the softness of Skeppy’s fragile human skin. “you know i’d do anything for you,” Bad murmured sincerely, bending down to give Skeppy another kiss.

he loomed over him carefully, making sure he didn’t crush the human under his weight. “please,” Skeppy asked, bucking his hips slightly, causing both of them to moan out.

Bad marked his throat as he slammed into Skeppy, nailing his sweet spot again and again. Skeppy’s mind was short-circuiting from the pleasure, and he gripped Bad’s shoulders for dear life. 

“good boy, taking me so well,” Bad grunted, as Skeppy’s eyes rolled into the back of his head. “you feel so good, Bad,” Skeppy moaned out. Bad kissed another hickey onto Skeppy’s skin. “mine,” he snarled.

“c-coming-!” Skeppy whined, his cries bouncing off the quartz mansion walls. “good skeppy, come for me,” Bad panted, pounding into the human’s slick warmth. “inside?” the demon asked without slowing, and Skeppy nodded furiously, his fluffy hair bouncing with the movement, and wrapping his sock-clad legs around Bad tighter. 

Skeppy felt Bad’s every movement, the way his cock twitched with interest deep inside him every time he moaned.

Skeppy came with a cry, painting the demon’s dark skin with contrasting ropes of creamy white, and he tightened around Bad, causing his hips to stutter as he washed Skeppy’s insides out with himself. 

Skeppy kicked a little when it was too much and he was filled to the brim, and the demon immedietly shifted, allowing his come to pour out of him.

“good?” Bad murmured, licking at Skeppy’s throat, over the patches of darker skin, thanks to him. Skeppy hummed in bliss. “i love you,” the human whispered. “i love you more,” Bad retorted, getting off of Skeppy to go get him a towel. Skeppy was too tuckered out to argue.

once he was cleaned off, Bad scooped up the human to carry him to their bed. They’d have a bath in the morning, and would probably have to deal with some noise complaints from Antfrost and Sam. 

the wind howled into the night as Skeppy snuggled into Bad’s embrace.


End file.
